The Blue Wire
by Monster.Cupcakes
Summary: A shy girl who never crossed Morty's mind before somehow made her way into his life. She's a bit quirky, but she's nice enough. Their lives intertwine with a web of secrets, but if they tell, it can destroy everything that means something to them. (I do NOT own Rick and Morty!) *Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

The girl stared down at her paper and scribbled random notes and doodles on her page. She sat 3 seats in front of Morty, who didn't know she even existed. The teacher droned on about math and stuff as her pen scratched against her paper. She really didn't care about this class at all. Honestly, math isn't something she needed in her life. If you were wondering, the girl's name is Iris, after the part of the eye. She was 14, though she didn't look her age at all. She was Flat cheated, short, and had a high-pitched voice that annoyed anyone who heard it. Iris liked her own company, as a result, she had no friends. Her thoughts and scribbles were interrupted by the teacher's voice.

" Do you know the answer, Iris?" He barked.

"Uhm…no?" She began," Honestly, I don't care about this class, and no one else does." Seemingly, the whole class was staring at her in shock. The teacher's face contorted from rage to contentment.

"You're right, but this is my only job, so you kids BETTER GET THIS INTO YOUR THICK SKULLS," He paused," Class dismissed." As slowly as she could, Iris packed up her belongings and shuffled out of the class. Morty wasn't too far in front of her; Iris blushed a little. She couldn't work up the nerve to talk to him, since the excitement in her chest was too much to bear. Instead, she made her way to her next class- science. Morty went in the opposite direction to his History class. She slumped down in her seat and took out her things. Suddenly, there was stomping down the hallway. Not even thinking, Iris shot up from her seat and ran out of the class. She was greeted with an old man pulling Morty down the hall urgently. He looked down the hall and noticed her staring, staring daggers at the young girl. She went back into the class and closed the door, almost slamming it. Class hadn't started yet, so she acted like she was sharpening her pencil. No one said anything to her, but she knew they were staring. A horrible feeling of dread washed over her. Iris couldn't stop thinking about that man. Who was he? Why was he there? Where was he going? _Where was he going._ Those words resonated in her. She had a feeling like she did something she _really_ shouldn't have.

"Who- Who the hell was that Morty?!" Rick barked, now in another dimension with his grandson.

"I dunno! She's in my math class, but I don't know who she is!" He cried.

"W-w-well I hope she didn't see anything. If she did, I gotta track her down- It- it'll be a whole thing, Morty," Rick stuttered.

Iris ran home that day. She watched her back, never letting anyone out of her sights. She didn't really know why she was so worked up, she really didn't do anything wrong… right? That look he shot her was so… _angry._ It was like she stole the last piece of pizza or something. She locked the door and shut the blinds. Sighing, Iris pulled out her homework. It looked like so much even though it was only a few pages. She shook her head and began.

Rick and Morty walked through the green portal as it closed behind them. It was almost time for dinner, as expected. The girl didn't even cross Morty's mind until Rick mentioned her again.

"I might have to kill some chick," He reported.

"What?! So what if she saw us?" Morty yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"Look, MOOOrty, teens spread rumors, and then one of two things will happen: Everyone will want my inventions, or everyone w-wo-will bother you. Ju-just trust me, neither of those things are worth letting that girl live."

"What would _you_ know about what someone's life is worth?" Morty retorted angrily, remembering all those Ricks and Morties. Rick took a long sip from his flask and sighed.

Iris grabbed the sides of her head to try and quiet her aching headache. It only got worse and worse, the pounding growing louder and louder. Ripping at her hair, and groaned. She grabbed the corner of her desk and stood on shaky legs. She grabbed on to random furniture to stable herself. The shaky girl made her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. A teen with unruly hair, a pasty complexion, and big, scared eyes looked back at her. It wasn't too far off than she usually looked. She still had that red hair and those green eyes, so she couldn't be that screwed up. Iris fumbled for the asprin, but before she could open the lid, the pain was gone. Just like that. _Oh God._


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

No. No! **NO!** Iris began to hyperventilate, the world crashing down around her. She wasn't even safe in her own home. Iris knew it was silly to blame it on the old guy, but she wasn't thinking rationally. Feeling the back of her neck, she felt a scar. She wouldn't let someone like _him_ hurt her. Not again.

Morty slept peacefully, curled up in a loose ball. The light flashed on, and Morty woke up, staring at a drunken Rick in his room.

"What now, Rick?" Morty sighed, yawning.

"Mor-Morty, we- we gotta go, we gotta go Morty!" Rick stuttered, grabbing the boy's foot.

"No, Rick! Come on, I-I gotta sleep _sometimes_!" Morty barked. He didn't even finish his sentence before Rick was passed out, still clutching his foot. Morty sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

She punched in the code to her father's gun safe. It popped open, revealing a shiny, silver revolver. Iris snatched it and held it close to her chest. One thing her father did, was leave his weapons out in the open for his kid to grab. Fortunately, he was out that night, as he was every other night. She figured he was at the motel down the street with a "girlfriend". (He was a horrible liar.) Her mother died in an accident when Iris was just a baby, so she was alone and afraid in the house. Every creak, every gust of wind put Iris on edge. She tried to steady her breathing and go to sleep, but she simply couldn't do it. _That's when they'll strike,_ she thought. The morning eventually came, and she forced herself to go to school.

He thought about it all morning, and Morty decided that he would talk to that girl today. Maybe ask what she _did_ see. No, then she'll think he has something to hide. Pulling on his yellow shirt, he thought, _This is so ridiculous._

Iris decided to bring her large purse. Inside, she hid the revolver. She didn't intend to use it on the students, but if someone (or some _thing_ ) tried to hurt her, she would be prepared to fight back. Even though she may not seem like it, Iris is a fighter. She kept that throughout her life, and wasn't ready to let go anytime soon. Out of nowhere, Morty appeared.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Uhm, uh… hi," she said, her voice cracking a little. She rubbed her neck, looking at her purse. She was just waiting for him to mention yesterday.

"Wa-wanna have lunch with me today?" Morty asked nervously.

"Sure. My name is Iris, if you didn't know," Iris smiled. She did an internal back flip.

"Alright, see you at lunch," he squeaked before leaving to his class. Iris kept staring at him with mixed feelings. Maybe he's not out to get her. Maybe it's all in her head. That old guy was probably just the new janitor ( _That wouldn't explain the coat, though.)._ She decided to not think too much about that.

A row of trays filled with pizza, sloppy joes, and hot-dogs sat on the table. Iris decided to skip eating, instead opting for a bottle of water. She handed a bill to the lunch-lady with a smile. Scanning the area, she looked for Morty. Iris noticed he sat by himself at the farthest table he could have picked. She began to walk over. The feeling of dread came back. She took a deep breath, telling herself she was being silly.

"Hey, Morty," Iris mumbled. She seated herself across from the boy.

"Hi, uhm… Ilene?" Morty guessed.

"It's Iris," She sighed, taking a sip from her water bottle. She continued, " I'm not trying to be nosy, but who was that guy you were with yesterday?"

"H-he's my grampa," Morty mumbled. Iris clenched her water bottle, causing little drops to come out of the top. She thought hard about what she would say next.

"Does he work here?" She finally asked.

"No. He's a scientist." Iris nearly choked on her water. _No freakin way._

"Seriously? My mother was a scientist once… but she's gone now."

"I'm so-sorry for your loss," Morty sighed.

"No, it's okay. She was a piece of shit anyway, from what my dad tells me," Iris stated, a heavy sigh pouring out of her mouth.

"How did she die?" Morty finally asked. Iris looked down, tears springing into her eyes.

"She was electrocuted." _Because of me._ She decided to leave that part out.

"What kind of science does your grampa do?" She chatted, trying to change the subject.

"Oh y-y-you know, the scienc-y kind," Morty stuttered. Iris giggled.

"Heh, I bet he makes spaceships and shit in a garage, right?" She smiled. Morty's face flushed.

"Of course, that'd be impossible. At least I think so." Morty let out a breath.

"My mom was like that, though," Iris continued, "She thought she could create robots, flying saucers, stuff like that, ya know?" she laughed a sarcastic laugh, " She was an idiot."

 _Author's note: There will be updates sooner than later. I try to write a new chapter every other day. If a chapter ever seems rushed, it's because I'm procrastinating school work or something. Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Out of nowhere, the old guy burst through the cafeteria doors. He was Morty's grampa, right? He grabbed Morty, and they sprinted out the door. Morty struggled against his grasp, with no avail. Iris decided, again, to follow them. She watched as they stomped down the hall. Morty's grampa stopped and pulled out what looked like a price gun or something like that.

"Hey!" She shouted. He swiveled around, his face contorting to pure rage. _Here we go._

"G-g-get away!" the old man snapped.

"No! Don't you tell _me_ what to do!" Iris retorted, sliding her hand into her purse. The man drew another gun out and pointed it at her. Before he could shoot, she ripped out hers and pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet, a red portal shot out. She held her breath and jumped through it. _WHATTHEHELLWHATTHEHELLWHATTHEHELL._ She landed on her butt, eyes still closed. She let out an audible _"shit"_ and stared at the gun she held.

"So, you're tellin' me this doesn't even shoot bullets now?" She asked the gun. No reply.

"What the hell man!" She screamed at it, throwing it to the ground. She took in the world around her, and her heart sank. It was so familiar, yet so new. Plants and animals were barely recognizable. The world looked like someone barfed up skittles. _Enough of this._ Iris pointed the gun at the ground and shot. Another red portal sprung to life, and she jumped into it. The new world she was in was stranger than the last. Its only colors were black and white, with seemingly no life. The pounding began again. _Oh, no. Not today, not now, NO!_ The ache was horrible. It throbbed in her skull, harder and harder. She grabbed her temples in an effort to keep her head from falling apart. She knew this would last for ten minutes at best. Her hand flailed around to find that damn gun. She grabbed it and pulled the trigger. Nothing. The pain was killing her, and now she's stuck in a monochrome world. Iris couldn't help herself. The tears began to stream down her small face like a river. Sobs burst from her chest. Suddenly, a green glow illuminated at her feet. _Oh, no._ Iris clutched the revolver and ran for her life. She tripped on a rock. Scrambling to get up and _away_ from them, she realized something was wrapped around her calf.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, unintentionally leading Rick and Morty to her. Rick looked down at the girl and smiled a little when she clawed at the earth beneath her.

"Don't you touch me, old man, or I swear to God…" Iris gasped.

"Yeah, yeah," he belched and untangled her from the vine. Iris tried to get away, but Rick held her in place.

"Where-where the hell did you get that?" He rasped, gesturing towards the gun.

"My mom gave it to my dad and I took it from him!" She cried," Now let me go!"

"Even if I LEEEETt you go you can't ge-escape from this dimension; your portal gun is out of charge," Rick explained. Iris looked at the ground and sighed, dejected.

"You're right," She frowned.

"Yeah, no shit."

Iris glared through her hair and stood.

"C-can we just leave? Like, go back to school?" She asked.

"No way; I sTTIIIIILL need to get some stuff for my in-invention," Rick shot out another portal and pushed Iris inside, following right behind her.

Iris felt like a dizzy, migraine-suffering Alice in Alice in Wonderland. She stared at the strange, new sights for a little too long, being pushed around here and there. The other dimensions could be anything from normal to ridiculously insane, but Iris didn't _dare_ complain. In fact, she didn't say a word. Remember what I said about her being a fighter? Well, Iris decided it was best to be submissive for a while. _If I just had a working gun…_ she thought. In the end, she ended up being the one who carried the whole load of junk Rick collected. Her arms began to ache and her back began to hunch over with the huge load she carried. Finally, Rick shot out a portal to home. ( Not _her_ home, of course.) They ended up in a garage. A spaceship sat in the middle of the room, empty alcohol bottles littering the floor. Iris breathed in deep through her nose, the smell of whiskey tingling her nostrils. She suddenly remembered when she took a few swigs of her father's vodka; She threw up at least five times.

"Who's the alcoholic?" Iris asked nonchalantly.

"Guess. J-j-just taAAAAKKKEee a wild guess," Rick scowled.

"Whatever, you don't have to be an ass about it. At least you're not like my father," She sighed, gently putting the junk near the messy worktable.

"Do-don't you try to pull any sympathy outta me!" Iris glanced at Morty, as if to say, _Is he always like this?_ , but he didn't quite get it.

"I gotta get home," she stated, pulling out her phone. She dialed a number in to be greeted with "You've reached the voicemail box of 4-0-4…" Iris hung up the phone. _I guess dad's out again…_

Sighing, she said," He didn't answer." _As usual._

"I can't give you a ride or anything. I-I-I got stuff I gotta deal with," Rick hastily made an excuse; he really didn't want to deal with her anymore than he had to. Jerry could just drive her home later. Out of nowhere, Summer opened the garage door.

"Grandpa Rick, Are you-" she began, stopping herself when she saw Iris.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?!" They asked in unison.

"It's a long story. Don't think about it too much," Iris said, combing her fingers through her now-messy hair. Summer and Iris had a complicated relationship. They were friends at school, but not close-enough friends to know anything too crazy about each other. Iris didn't even know Morty was related to Summer in any way. They made their way to Summer's room, chatting about the new, cute teacher and the hot new Iphone. **_OMGIWENTTOCRAZYNEWDIMENSIONSWITHYOURGRANDPAOMG!_** The little voice in Iris's head screamed. She silenced it with chat about how annoying some girls can be.

Iris stared out the window of Morty's father's stationwagon. She felt… _different._ Maybe it was a little more maturity, or maybe it was just all the new things she experienced that day. If her mother took her father places like _that_ often, she understood why he drank. She would, too.

Sure, his place was a mess. Sure, he was an alcoholic, but _she_ didn't have to point it out. What was she, the police? The police don't even care about alcoholics as long as they don't hurt anyone. It was true that Rick has caused a few deaths and injuries, but they were in a completely different dimension. Rick noticed something in the pile of intergalactic machinery parts. It was that girl's gun.

" _My mother gave it to my father…"_ He remembered that girl saying to him. She reminded him of Morty and Beth, in a way. She was too scared to even speak! Morty straight out cried the first time they were on the other side of a portal. (Rick promised to never speak of it again) Rick picked up the gun and examined it. It was beautifully made, disguised as a real revolver. It might have even fooled Rick. The revolver-esque portal gun was completely drained of its concentrated dark matter, as expected. As much as he hated her, he decided to re-charge her gun. It wouldn't hurt anyone. _Probably._


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

As Jerry pulled into Iris's driveway, gunshots and a male scream rang through the air.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Iris shouted, almost grabbing the steering wheel.

"What's going on?!" Jerry yelled back, quickly making a U-turn.

"You need to get back home-NOW!" Iris cried, barely planning out her words in her panicked state. Jerry drove as quickly as he could back home.

Iris racked her brain for Morty's grandpa's name. Summer called him "Grandpa Rick", so she assumed that was his name. Iris stomped down the stairs and slammed open the garage door.

"Rick, please, help me!" She begged.

"What?" Rick sighed.

"Please, I think they tagged me!"

"What do you mean…"

"We need to get somewhere safe or we need to get this tracking chip outta me! What's it gonna be?" Iris cried. Rick simply shot out a red portal from her gun. The alternate dimension was filled with green hills and blue skies. Iris knew this wouldn't last.

"Alright, wha-who is chasing you?" Rick asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're aliens, but I really dunno. Basically, I was their slave," she continued, "But, I was smart. I escaped. Problem is, they put a tracking chip somewhere in my arm. They're obsessed with finding me. My dad's always been in this dimension, though."

"They'll probably find us soon," Rick scowled.

"Oh my God, oh my God…" Iris muttered.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I need you to help me cut this outta me," she stated.

"N-no way! I don't know where you've been!"

" _Please!_ I'll do anything!" She exclaimed. Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Will you leave me alone for a few weeks…?" He replied. The scared girl nodded quickly and Rick said," Fine."

Morty and Summer were watching T.V.. Since Rick upgraded the family television, they watch T.V. almost every night. A new episode of _Ball Fondlers_ was on screen, engrossing them into the show. Suddenly, the door was slammed open. Iris and their father ran into the house with a panicked expression. Their father flopped down on the sofa and stared at the television, his face melting into a calm expression.

Iris gritted her teeth, trying to think of something- _anything_ other than her current situation. Rick carved into her with a damn _box cutter_ that he had in one of his coat pockets. The situation sucked. Tears dripped on the ground along with her blood and sweat. He stopped cutting and dropped the box cutter.

"I-I'm done. You can stop _crying_ now," Rick teased. Iris didn't look up. She gasped for air, still sobbing.

"I gue- I guess you didn't hear me."

"SHUT UP!" Iris screamed," I didn't ask for this! I'm _sorry_!" Rick sighed. He didn't ask for this either. He took a sip from his flask. He didn't have near enough whiskey to be ready for this. He dug through his pockets, finding a handkerchief. _Where the hell did I get this?_ He asked himself before tying it around the shivering, sobbing mess of a girl's arm. It's not like Rick hadn't cut up anyone else before; he knew how and where to cut her. Sure, he'd never cut out a small tracking chip the size of a SD card before, but he didn't do half bad.

"I-I need you to keep this a secret. DOOONN't go tellin' everyone what happened tonight," Rick instructed.

"I will keep it a secret as long as you keep mine."

"Deal," Rick said, shooting out another portal. Now, they stood on a cliff with a vast, purple ocean. Rick threw the small chip as far as he could. It sailed through the air for a moment, before getting shot again with a short, blue laser. Iris stared at it, and watched the ashes float down into the water.

"Thanks," She uttered.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"strong5./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iris slept on the white couch in the living room. She wasn't at her home, since the Smiths felt like she was unsafe. She didn't argue. The couch was lumpy and uncomfortable, but it was good enough. Iris curled up in the fetal position and smashed her eyes shut. Her arm was still in pain, even though she took a bunch of pain medication. She noticed a little sound. It was a buzz of some kind of drill. emSome late-night inventing, huh?/em Iris knew she'd never sleep at this rate, so she decided to go investigate. Her footsteps were almost silent as she creeped around the dark house. Iris tip-toed down the stairs, holding her breath as she got closer to the door. As she thought, the sounds were coming from inside. The medication began to take effect, making Iris swoon with fatigue. She slumped down on the wall. Those sounds reminded Iris of emsomeone/em, but who? Before she could answer herself, her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep./p  
div style="border-top: solid windowtext 1.5pt; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; border-right: none; padding: 1.0pt 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0in 1.0pt 0in;"When morning came, Beth was the only one awake and alert. Jerry and she decided to keep everyone home from school that day. Morty or Summer wouldn't miss anything if they skipped school anyway. She walked out the door, beginning her long day at work./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"Iris awoke in a strange position. Her legs were splayed on the floor, and her head was mashed against the wall. She stood, bones cracking as her body came to life. emWhat now?/em She asked herself. Usually, she would make a bloody mary for her father, and pour herself orange juice. emCan't do that…/em Then, she would go to school and eat breakfast. emAlright, still can't do that…/em On the weekend, though, she would make pancakes. She decided to do just that. Iris remembered when her father first taught her how to make them. He only showed her once, but that was enough. Ever since, she could make fluffy, perfect pancakes like a pro. As she cooked, people began to rise and come to the kitchen. First, Morty stumbled in./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, uh, H-hey Iris," He yawned, stretching./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good morning, Morty," She replied, putting two pancakes onto a plate./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks," Morty said groggily as he drowned his pancakes with syrup./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Summer walked in soon after. Iris gave her a plate with a few pancakes on it as well. Jerry followed after that. Finally, Rick was in the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good Morning, Rick!" Iris smiled, placing a large plate full of pancakes on it. She turned off the oven and plopped down where Beth would usually sit. No one mentioned yesterday. Iris could tell that they were curious to where she and Rick went last night by the way they stared at her arm. She properly bandaged it up when they returned home, so it didn't look emthat /embad…did it? The pain started again. emARE YOU KIDDING ME?!/em It was worse than ever before now. The banging was louder and louder until she snapped. She groaned and writhed, causing all the attention to go to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's wrong?" Morty cried./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you okay?" Summer asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Here we go…" Rick chimed in./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It emhurts!" /emshe screamed, grabbing her head. No one was sure what to do./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do emsomething!/em" Jerry shouted. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whaddya want me to do, emJerry?!/em" Rick yelled back. Iris gasped and cried. She tried to steady her breaths and keep calm as chaos ensued around her. Jerry picked her up bridal style and carried her into the living room. He gingerly placed the writhing girl on the couch. This didn't seem to help much, as tears still streamed down her tiny face. Rick instructed them what to do (he wasn't sure what would work for her, as the headache obviously was a lot worse than a migraine.). Summer placed a cold, damp towel on the crying girls forehead. Iris flinched, but seemed to relax a bit more./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I-I'm so sorry…" She breathed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't apologize, it's alright," Jerry assured. Iris sat up and shook her head. The pain was dull, yet it stayed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm gonna call my dad," she stated, and took out her phone. It rang a few times, but no one answered./p  
div style="border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""Do you think he's dead?" Iris seemingly asked to the whole room. No one answered. The pain still throbbed in her skull, but she ignored it./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal""She's not there, sir."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look again! Did you get any information from her guardian?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, sir."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Execute him; he's of no use to us anymore."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But sir-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do it, or I'll order emyou /emto be executed as well!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, sir. We will do it immediately. "/p  
div style="border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""On with it, then."/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"Despite Iris's desire to check up on her father, everyone stayed at home. Morty, Summer, and Iris were clustered around the television. Summer texted random friends, Morty typed away on a laptop, and Iris watched what seemed like a normal television program. Iris wasn't even paying attention to the show. Without warning, Rick stumbled into the living room with that price-gun looking thing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Wanna go on an adventure, MOOOORty?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Uh, I- I dunno Rick…" Morty replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Rick took that as a "yes" and shot out a green portal, pulling his grandson inside. The portal shut, leaving the girls home alone. emOh, HELL no./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Are you just gonna put up with that?" Iris growled angrily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Yeah. I'm over it," Summer replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I'm not," Iris said, jumping up off the couch. She padded down stairs, into the basement. A work-in-progress sat on the work desk. Her gun sat on one of the shelves next to random, non-sensical junk. Iris grabbed it and ran back up stairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Hey, what's emthat?!/em" Summer shouted, pointing to the dangerous-looking portal gun./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "You'll see!" Iris smiled, pointing the gun at a wall and pulling the trigger. As expected, a red portal appeared on the wall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Oh. My. God," Summer said with a dumbfounded expression./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Let's go!" Iris urged, one foot inside. Summer didn't hesitate./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

The girls now stood in a mechanical world. Wires ran down the walls like streamers, the walls looking like a huge motherboard.

"Where are we?" Summer asked, spinning around to get a full view of the place. Iris shrugged.

"We're in the same dimension as Rick and Morty…so…" Iris muttered.

"What? I thought you knew where we were going!" Summer frowned.

"Hey, we're here, right? Might as well enjoy our stay," Iris smiled. They began to wonder around the technology-filled world. They approached a huge sign that read:

 **GOOGLE** …

 ** _I'm feeling lucky!_**

"We're inside the internet, I guess," Iris stated.

"How do we type something in?" Summer puzzled. The blank bar filled up with her words as she spoke.

"Ooooh, I have a good idea!" Iris giggled," Rick and Morty fanfiction." A gate opened, letting the girls look at the results. Each result was a room, with a caption above the door. Iris entered one at random. Her face contorted from amused to disgusted in a few seconds.

"I'm out," she stated.

"Was that one rated R or something?" Summer teased with a smile. Iris stared into the distance, a disturbed expression on her face.

" _Worse."_

"The internet's a crazy place. You should've used the safe search option," Summer said almost seriously. Out of nowhere, gunshots rang through the air. The girls looked down the long hall of results and saw a sprinting Rick and Morty. Iris looked at Summer, and they decided wordlessly to join in the madness.

"What did you do?!" Iris gasped, sprinting along with the group.

"W- we released some maAAALLware from Morty's freaky porno site," Rick answered.

"What're we gonna do?" Summer chimed in, fear laced in her voice.

"Shoot 'n' run," Rick stated plainly, tossing Morty a huge rifle. He held a smaller gun that Iris recognized as the laser gun he used to destroy her tracking chip. Rick pointed it behind him and shot. Iris took only a second to look back. A swarm of worms, viruses, and ads stormed towards the trio. Morty struggled to hold his gun, accidentally shooting the results and the walls. Without thinking, Iris pulled out her portal gun and shot out a portal. Summer was the first to jump in, with Rick, Iris, and Morty following close behind.

They were back home. Iris smirked. _I'm getting better at this!_ She thought. Summer combed her fingers through her hair, staring out into space.

"That. Was. AWESOME," Iris grinned.

"Meh, it was alright," Rick remarked. Iris sighed a little. She thought about what life would be like if she was a good girl and stayed back at that faraway planet. Would it be better? Worse? The same, even? It didn't really matter now. She made a choice, and there's no going back.

 _Whoa. Just Whoa._ Summer always thought about how _lucky_ Morty was to go on adventures with Grandpa Rick, but was it really all that good? Sure, it was fun for a while, but it got too dangerous too fast. She looked at Morty. How did he keep that calm, happy expression? He could have _died._ He _should_ have died. They all should have, really. Maybe, someday, they will. _Maybe._

*****Author's note: For those of you following The Blue Wire, please understand that the next chapter may be a little late. I have to get ready for school, AND I have really bad writer's block. I might upload a few short R&M fics, but that's a huge MIGHT. Sorry for the inconvenience! _


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"strong7./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"That night, Iris decided she emhad /em to make sure her father was safe and sound./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I'm going to go check on my dad," Iris said as the Smiths ate supper./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "A-are you emsure/em about that, Iris? Are you emrEAAALLYly /emsure?" Rick glared./p  
div style="border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" "Yeah. I'm emreally /emsure," She retorted, glaring back. Her glare was as threatening as a six-year-old sticking her tongue out. Iris stood, placing her plate in the sink. She was expecting to come home to, at best, a passed out father. At worst, a dead one./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"Iris began home, walking slowly. As she got closer to home, the faster she walked. Soon, she was sprinting down the sidewalk. She slammed open the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "DA-AAAAAD! I'M HOOOO-OOOMME!" She yelled. No reply./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Dad?" She shouted. Iris wondered around the house, expecting to find her one and only father. She'd looked in every room, except his own. Usually, she would stay out of her father's room at all costs, but this was a huge exception. Iris cracked the door. Her father sat on his recliner, staring at the television. She sighed a sigh of relief./p  
div style="border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" "Hey, dad!" She greeted as she approached him. As she came closer, her heart sank. In the middle of his chest, there was a bloody, gory wound. On closer inspection, maggots and flies writhed in it, suggesting he had been dead for a few days. Iris felt nauseous. Sure, her dad never really loved her mom. Sure, he barely even knew he had a daughter, but he was her dad. Iris loved him more than she'd loved anyone. emAnyone./em Now, he was gone. Those words echoed in her brain, building up until they came out as tears and sobs./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" The door opened with no sound, though Summer felt Iris's presence./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "So, my dad's dead," Iris nonchalantly stated, plopping down on the couch./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Are you alright?" Summer asked. She wondered why Iris wasn't heartbroken by this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I… guess. I dunno where I'll live now, though," Iris sighed. It was like she was only barely affected by her own father's death. Maybe she wasn't expressive. Summer was deeply disturbed by how calm Iris acted. She expected this behavior from Rick, but Iris was his polar opposite./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Are you sure you're okay?" Summer asked. Iris nodded, eyeing the empty beer can on the coffee table. Iris's face was blank, as if she was in deep thought. Her head sagged a little. She snapped her head back. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"This cycle continued for a while, until she uttered, "I gotta go… uh… pee." Iris stood, stumbling to the bathroom./p  
div style="border-top: solid windowtext 1.5pt; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; border-right: none; padding: 1.0pt 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0in 1.0pt 0in;" Iris emknew/em she fucked up when the headaches started. She knew she should have kept herself in check, but it's a lot harder when you have schoolwork and chores over your head. It was an easy fix, but there was emno way/em she could go downstairs and steal Rick's stuff. There were no other options, though, so she forced herself to venture to his workshop. It didn't seem like he was home. emGreat./em Iris looked through his tools and gadgets quickly yet thoroughly, finding what she needed and snatching it. She hadn't done anything like this in a long time. emOh, God, where did that chip go again?/em Iris touched her scar, this time pressing her thumb against it slightly./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" There was one of two ways you could surprise Rick; Have the balls to steal his shit, or ask to marry him. Rick walked through the portal to his workshop. He noticed Iris was in there, in the corner. Deciding to screw with her a bit, Rick walked as quietly as he could to the young girl. She was breathing heavily, as if whatever she was doing was hard. emWhat strongis/strong she doing, anyway?/em Rick looked down at the girl, realizing exactly what was going on. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before./p  
p class="MsoNormal"!- [if !supportEmptyParas]- !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"!- [if !supportEmptyParas]- !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"!- [if !supportEmptyParas]- !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

"You ran outta memory, eh?" Rick scoffed. _Maybe her overloaded memory card caused her headaches…_ he thought. Iris shrieked, sitting up. Her hands were covered with black grease, and her hair was a mess.

"It's none of your business, old man!" Iris shouted. She was so _screwed._ Her mind raced for an idea, a way to escape.

"It is _so_ my b-b-business. Besides, isn't that _my_ screwdriver you're using?" Rick shouted, snatching the tool from her tiny hand. The redheaded girl smirked, drawing her portal gun and shooting a portal. She jumped into it, leaving Rick alone. He inhaled sharply before taking a swig from his flask. He could easily find and corner her, but he decided to wait until her gun lost all its charge.

Iris sprinted through the forest-like dimension. She figured to repair it there, where no one could find her. Damn, that guy was smart. Iris wished she could just kill him, but she knew that would be a terrible idea. He was probably following her. Her whole life was spent running, hiding, spying, and praying. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold up this charade for long, but Iris milked it for all it was worth. She easily passed as a human, but with flesh and a metal skeleton underneath, who wouldn't? One thing her mother was great at was disguising her inventions as normal things.

Rick decided it was time to go hunting for the girl, as it had been half and hour. She was probably jumping from portal to portal, hoping and praying that he was nowhere near her. Rick chuckled at the thought of that. He grabbed his freeze-ray gun, stepping into a portal. He ended up in a dimension that was overrun by trees and greenery. There was an obvious trail of flattened leaves and sticks, but he knew Iris was smarter than that, to leave a trail for him to follow her. Regardless, he looked down the path. Iris was tinkering with something, about twenty feet away. As much as Rick wanted to taunt the girl, he held it all back. Instead, he watched her. She held her breath, pressing something on the nape of her neck. Then, she forced something into the back of her head. Rick tried to get closer. A twig broke beneath his shoe, making a small crack. Iris hastily finished what she was doing, and looked around. Rick wasn't camouflaged at all, so she spotted him almost instantly. Iris's eyes widened. She sucked in a breath and shot out another portal. Rick was starting to get annoyed.

The world was frozen. Snow was everywhere, with not a single footprint in it. Iris took a deep breath of the icy air, and almost forgot about how she was probably going to die in a few minutes. She snapped herself out of it, running once more. Rick's trademark green portal opened up a few feet behind her. Iris tried to run faster. Rick's shoes crunched through the white blanket of snow not too far behind her. Suddenly, She tripped on a huge rock. The metal skeleton in her leg snapped, causing her to scream. The 'bone' was completely destroyed, being in two pieces. Even if Iris _did_ escape from Rick, she would have to find someone as smart or smart _er_ than him. Iris closed her eyes and thought. The only solution would be to return back to her home. _SHIT!_ She shuddered, shooting out a portal regardless. Iris crawled into the portal, knowing that this was the last time she ever would.


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal"strong9./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A female hurried along the long row of flickering computers and screens, scanning each one. A few were blank, with only static or plain black. A red portal appeared on the wall. Could it be? Communication was cut off a few days ago, but it was undeniable; that was a shot from emher/em portal gun. A redheaded teen with beautiful blue eyes emerged from the portal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I-Iris? Is that you?" The woman rasped. The girl nodded, dragging her body across the floor. Iris looked up pleadingly at the woman. Rick stormed into the room, entering through one of his green portals. He aimed his freeze-ray gun at Iris, pulling the trigger. She instantly froze, her face contorted in shock and sadness. The woman stared at the frozen girl and sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I can't believe you found her," The woman smiled, shaking her head. It seemed like she was relieved in every sense of the word./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "R-really, she c-came to me," Rick frowned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "We'd been searching for her for so long, we…" She trailed off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" " She was a failure," The woman began," I couldn't have kids of my own, so I decided to make one. After seven long years, she was finished. The problem was, I didn't want to accept that she was as dangerous as she really was."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Rick chuckled. "emShe/em was dangerous?" He took a swig from his flask, since he emknew /emthis would be some kind of tragic back-story that he had to sit through./p  
p class="MsoNormal" The woman nodded gravely. " When I tried to tell her I needed to fix her, she decided to rebel against me. She killed anyone and everyone in her way. Luckily, I added a tracking chip to her in case something like this happened."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Rick stared down at the frozen robot with an overwhelming amount of hate./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "She said she had a father," Rick muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Yes, I'm aware of him. That was all her delusion of what she emthought/em her father was. In reality, he was her landlord. We had to resort to killing him, since he was going to expose my organization to the world," The woman explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Let me introduce myself. My name is Antoinette," Antoinette stated, holding her hand out. Rick slapped it away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Rick," He said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "If there's anything you need, just give me a call, alright?" Antoinette smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "S-sure. LaAAATer," Rick waved, trying to get back home. He promptly shot out a portal and walked through. Just before the portal shut, he popped his head out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "This is yours," he stated, holding out her revolver-like portal gun./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Thanks," Antoinette muttered, taking the gun. Rick went inside the portal once again, leaving Antoinette alone. She traced her fingers on the indentions of the gun, memories flooding back to her. She brought the gun above her head, and struck it down onto her frozen 'daughter'. Iris shattered in a million pieces, as the woman's heart was not too long ago. Antoinette could only stare at the mess she made. She caused so many deaths, and so many injuries with her own selfish need for a child./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	10. Final Chapter

**10.**

Rick emerged into the garage from the portal. He let out a long sigh. _God, I need a drink._ He walked up the stairs, fatigue pulling at his eyelids. Usually, Rick would be awake and alert after an adventure gone awry, but this time was _different_ somehow. He shuffled into his room and scanned it for any alcohol. _Geez, Beth must've cleaned my room again…_ It was uncommon, but once in a while Beth would tidy up Rick's room. It was nice to come home to a clean house, but the downside was she moved around a lot of Rick's stuff in the process. There were countless times when he couldn't find a tiny screw or a flathead screwdriver. After a bit more searching, Rick recovered a bottle of jack from under his bed. Finally, he collapsed on his bed.

"Uhm…R-Rick?" a tiny voice muttered. _Fuuuuccccckkkk…_

"What, Morty?" Rick growled.

"Where did you go?" Morty asked. He leaned against the doorframe, staring at his grandfather with concern in his eyes.

"Doesn't matter," Rick replied, taking a gulp from the bottle. Morty looked at his feet.

"It wouldn't if you knew how to go somewhere and n-n-not get in trouble…" Morty muttered. Rick acted like he didn't hear him. Giving up, Morty closed the door as slowly as possible, causing it to creak loudly.

Morty leaned against the wall of his room. He let out a heavy sigh, combing his fingers through his curly, brown hair. Morty was used to being pushed to the side, but it began to eat at him. _Nobody exists on purpose…_ Sure, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, or he wasn't very bold, but that didn't mean he had to always be the one following. **_Everybody's going to die._**

 ** _END._**

 _Thanks so much for following this story all the way through! I will write additional chapters, or even a sequel starring Antoinette if anyone wants it to happen. If so, please message me or include it in a review! :)_ _Again, thanks for the support!_


End file.
